


When the English™ Encounter Coffee

by angelkat



Series: [collection] Dabbling in Drabbling (Wordcount: 100) [7]
Category: The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Valentine's Day Fluff, platonic valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkat/pseuds/angelkat
Summary: In which two recently-disowned, bonafide English™ siblings bake chocolate cake together in bonafide au pair-slash-gourmet-cook Nellie Gomez's kitchen.Valentine's, after all, is a day you spend with someone you love.
Relationships: Ian Kabra & Natalie Kabra
Series: [collection] Dabbling in Drabbling (Wordcount: 100) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	When the English™ Encounter Coffee

"Ian, look."

Ian, apron flour-stained and hands occupied with mixing batter, leans over the counter to see. Natalie points a manicured finger at a comment from the comments section of a video tutorial.

"Ah...so...we put coffee...instead of water?"

"Mm, it enriches the chocolate flavor."

"I see."

_Silence._

"So..." Natalie shifts. "Do we...call...?"

"...Again?"

"Yes."

"It's just...coffee...I'm certain even _we_ \--"

"But--"

"--No," Ian decides. "No. We're doing this ourselves."

When Nellie Gomez later takes a bite from their final output, she coughs, smiles, escapes to the bathroom, and dry heaves. 

Not necessarily in that order. 

**Author's Note:**

> Late Valentine's fic post! This is a snapshot of Ian and Natalie spending Valentine's together after they left their parents, being all domestic with one another as they bake. There's a lot of backstory for this fluff scene that I can't fit into 100 words, but unfortunately that's all I'm able to write for ff nowadays. I might expand this some day though.


End file.
